Parentage: ‘REIJDRAMAS2’ is the result of a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Dracaena fragrans ‘REIJDRAMAS’ which was discovered at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Nieuwerkerk aan den IJssel, the Netherlands in March of 2014. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing to assess the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. ‘REIJDRAMAS2’ was ultimately selected for commercialization in March of 2015 due to its unique foliage variegation and plant habit.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction was initiated in March of 2015, by way of meristematic tissue culture, in Nieuwerkerk aan den IJssel, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.